Être seul ou être en couple, là est la question!
by Lousya
Summary: Pourquoi ce serait toujours les autres qui seraient amoureux? Un couple étrange, très étrange.. Pour connaître l'histoire, lisez, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteure: Une idée m'est passée par la tête.. Sirius avec une femme.. Pourquoi pas? (note/bêta-readeuse: ça ferait des jalouses.. c'est pour ça qu'y faudrait pas.. mais j'ai pas mon avis à donner sur les idées folles..) J'ai voulu mettre un peu de folie dans la vie de Sibylle Trelawney, alors ça a donné cette fic.. Pour en savoir plus, lisez! (n/b-r: Ou alors contactez la bêta-readeuse! Heu.. Non, c'est vrai.. j'ai pas l'droit de donner le punch d'l'histoire.. désolée!-.-)

Note de la Bêta-readeuse: Que je ne voie personne dire que le travail de bêta-readeuse c'est facile, parce que quand y a presque plus de fautes que de texte, c'est TRÈS difficile! (sans rancune pour l'auteure, bien sur! quoique.. non, j'déconne! ;-) )

Auteure: Lousya

Bêta-Readeuse: Aranyella

Spoilers: L'histoire se passe pendant le tôme 5, et il en tient compte.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire est à moi. (n/b-r: et à moi y a juste la correction! mais c'est déjà mieux que rien!)

* * *

15 janvier 1995

chapitre 1

Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination vient de fêter son 36e anniversaire. Depuis quelques mois, elle ressent le poids de la solitude, elle s'isole de plus en plus, cancelle à l'occasion ses cours pour cause de maladie.

Sa vie lui semble monotone et ennuyeuse. Elle sent qu'elle finira bien ses jours toute seule.

Alors qu'elle regardait sa carte du ciel, celle-ci indiquait l'équinoxe du printemps dans trois mois. Sous l'influence de Saturne se dessinait un grand bouleversement qui viendrait changer sa vie à tout jamais.

Elle y voyait enfin une ouverture hors du commun des moldus, qui contribuerait à de nouvelles aventures et divertissements.

Son symbole zodiacal lui indiquait d'accepter de nouvelles tâches et de changer sa vie radicalement. Ainsi que de réévaluer ses principes de vie pour être en accord avec son 3e oeil.

Elle décida donc de changer son apparence et son comportement, ayant avantage à s'harmoniser aux autres professeurs du Collège de Poudlard.

"Attention l'opération harmonisation est commencée "

16 janvier

Sibylle se leva avec bonne humeur, elle commençait une nouvelle vie. Elle prit une douche, puis s'habilla d'une jolie robe médiévale

elle se coiffa différemment, laissant ses cheveux volés librement au vent, Elle avait troqué une jolie paire de lunettes dorées contre ses affreuses lunettes carrées fond de bouteille.

Elle se rendit à la grande salle sous la stupéfaction des autres convives. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne fit plus aucunes prédictions à son entourage. Elle discuta avec le professeur Dumbledore à sa droite, ainsi que le maître des potions à sa gauche.

Après le repas, elle demanda un entretien avec le directeur, celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau et lui offrit un siège et un

bonbon au citron. Elle offrit ses services pour l'Ordre du Phénix, parfaire ses connaissances en défenses contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore fut surpris de sa demande, mais acquiesça à sa requête. Il acceptait de lui présenter les membres de l'Ordre dès ce soir puisqu'il y avait une réunion de membres. Il envoya un message-hibou au QG pour les prévenir qu'un nouveau membre leur serait présenter par la même occasion.

Vers les 5 heures, Dumbledore et Sibylle partirent par la cheminée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. Arrivés au quartier général, ils saluèrent tous ceux qui étaient déjà là. Tous furent stupéfaits de voir Sibylle Trelawney aux cotés de Dumbledore. A l'intérieure, ils y avaient Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Alastor Maugrey « Fol-Oeil », Mondingus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que deux autres sorciers (Aurors).Ils encouragèrent leur nouveau membre. Sibylle fut très heureuse de leurs accueils.

Sibylle fut appeler à la cuisine pour y rejoindre Molly et Tonks. Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient de leurs prochaines attaques contre les mangemorts qui aurait lieu le 14 février, la fête des amoureux comme disaient les Moldus. Cette attaque aurait lieu au Ministère de la Magie après les normales.

Soudain un "POP" se fit entendre au salon, Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître, on l'informa du nom du nouveau membre, il en fut stupéfié, renversé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux jusqu'au moment où celle-ci entra au salon avec des plateaux pour le repas accompagnée de Molly et Tonks.

Albus expliqua à tous ce qu'il devait faire pour Sibylle, lui enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle avait donc un mois pour apprendre. Pour débuter les cours, il forma des groupes de deux formateurs chacun, les premiers à donner ces cours à Sibylle seraient Remus et Sirius, puis la deuxième semaine Tonks et Maugrey, la troisième Sirius et Severus, et la dernière fois ce serait Sirius et Maugrey. Tous prirent un excellent repas, puis ils quittèrent tour à tour, Dumbledore suivit de Severus et de Sibylle partirent par la poudre de cheminette vers le Château de Poudlard.

17 janvier

Sibylle donna tous les cours de la journée. Elle alla dans ses appartements, elle se doucha, s'habilla, alla prendre son repas du soir à 5 heures, puis partit par la cheminée du grand hall pour le QG. Il y avait de présent Tonks, Molly, Sirius et Remus. Ceux-ci demandèrent à Sibylle si elle était prête pour une première attaque en duel. Celle-ci fut si fébrile qu'elle en avait des palpitations. Ils allèrent dans le salon, déplacèrent les meubles, puis se saluèrent et commencèrent le duel. Au programme: l'Expelliarmus, l'Accio, le Stupéfix, le Protego, et le Spero Patronum. Ils s'exercèrent toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis elle salua la compagnie et elle s'en alla par la cheminée. Elle rentra dans ses appartements, épuisée mais satisfaite d'elle-même, elle se doucha puis se coucha.

18 janvier

Sibylle se réveilla en retard d'une heure, elle s'habilla puis alla à sa salle de classe, les élèves l'y attendaient, elle donna son cours pendant une heure, les remerciant d'avoir été patient avec elle, elle leur laissant la dernière heure de libre. Puis elle donna son dernier cours. Vers les 5 heures elle partit par la cheminée, elle arriva dans le salon, Remus et Sirius l'attendaient pour continuer sa formation. Ils pratiquèrent jusqu'a 11 heures du soir. Fatigués et repus, ils prirent un café et allèrent se détendre sur le sofa du salon.

Elle conversait avec Sirius pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle partit vers les 4 heures du matin.

19 janvier

Sibylle apprenait très bien et désirait en savoir autant. Elle passait sa fin de semaine avec Sirius à discuter de voyages et de bouffes. Lui et Remus, les deux anciens Maraudeurs, s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour combattre Voldemort. Ils avaient raconté leurs exploits du temps de leurs études, les blagues faites à Severus, le seul l'unique Serpentard qu'ils détestaient par-dessus tout.

Elle apprenait les meilleurs sortilèges: l'Expulsion, l'Impedimenta, l'attraction, le Finite Incantatem, le Petrificus totalus.

Elle trouvait ses exercices extraordinaires plus que son troisième oeil qu'elle avait mis aux oubliettes. Pour elle, l'avenir était devenue immédiat et fallait vivre avec ceux qui étaient vivant.

20 janvier

Sibylle se remis au travail tous les jours avec Sirius et Remus, Dumbledore venait à l'occasion voir les progrès faits depuis le début de la formation. Certaines fois il s'exerçait avec elle. Des duels réalisés avec Remus et Sirius ainsi qu'avec le trio de Gryffondors.

21 au 25 janvier

Remus, Sirius, Sibylle combattaient contre les trois Gryffondors. Les exercices les plus difficiles étaient exécutés par les deux Maraudeurs, Harry et Ron s'affrontaient régulièrement, tandis qu'Hermione et Sibylle pouffaient sans arrêt en regardant les autres.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le petit groupe danse et chante de temps à autre. Parfois les combats étaient durs et l'hostilité se lisait sur les visages. Dans l'allégresse, tous se serrèrent la main et se donnèrent l'accolade.

26 janvier au 31 janvier 1995

Tous les jours, Sibylle se rendait à ses cours puis au QG, elle allait s'endurcir à présent avec Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Auror réputé, un brave à toutes épreuves. Celui-ci l'entraîna avec dureté, discipline, vigilance et lui dit de se servir de son troisième oeil comme un faisceau qui voit tout autour de lui. Il ne lui laissait pas de repos car l'ennemi n'en prenait pas quand il était au combat.

Toute la semaine fut sous cette discipline et rigidité avec Maugrey. Avec Tonks, les duels étaient des parties de fou rire. « _Ca va pas changer le monde, il a trop tourné sans nous, il pleuvra toujours sur Londres, ça va rien changer du tout. Ça va pas changer le monde, il est comme avant, le monde, et la vie continue_. » (n/a: petite chanson de Joe Dassin) Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour avoir envie de se dérider. Le trio de Gryffondors et les autres membres vinrent nous retrouver pour de nombreux duels et combats à l'amiable.

Du 1er au 13 février

Pendant ses premières semaines, elle apprit presque tous les bons sortilèges, il y en avait certes bien plus encore, surtout les impardonnables à apprendre avec Severus, le terrible, le ténébreux maître des potions. L'implacable Severus lui envoyait des doloris, l'Avada Kedavra qui sifflait tout près de ses oreilles avec une lumière verte. Sirius beaucoup moins perspicace lui envoyait

des Patronus, des Protego, des Petrificus totalus, des Riddikulus, des Mobilicorpus, des Deletrius, les sortilèges de Lévitation, la Métamorphose.

Pendant la première semaine, il eut plus de disputes entre Severus et Sirius qu'en pratiquant les sortilèges avec Sibylle. La plupart du temps il fallait un arbitre entre ces deux idiots, les vieilles chicanes de gamins revenaient sans cesse. Bienheureusement, Maugrey et Dumbledore faisaient leurs possibles pour séparer ses deux congénères prêts à se tuer pour une niaiserie.

Sibylle prenait toujours la défense de Sirius bien entendu. Elle avait un faible pour ce bel homme animagus.

Sibylle était sérieusement concentrée lorsque Maugrey et Sirius faisaient les duels avec elle.

14 février(Fête de la St-Valentin)

Samedi matin, il y a de la fébrilité dans l'air. Sibylle se rend au QG pour y rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle demanda à Maugrey si elle était prête pour cette attaque de mangemorts aujourd'hui. Il a répondu par l'affirmative et m'a référé à Dumbledore pour faire partie de la troisième équipe (Sirius, Tonks, Remus). Par trois, ils allèrent se poster au bâtiment du Ministère en attendant l'attaque. Vers midi, ils virent deux dizaines de Mangemorts arrivés par la porte principale. L'Ordre se lancèrent vers eux sous une barrière de protection, et là fuselèrent des lumières de partout, des Patronus, des Expelliarmus, des Doloris, le Stupéfix, l'Impedimenta, des Petrificus, l'Expulsion, l'Attraction, et l'Avada Kedavra. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent exterminés, d'autres furent enfermés à la prison d'Azkaban. Naturellement, le principal intéressé (Voldemort) se faufila à la dernière minute ainsi que Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestranges.

Leur mission fut une grande réussite malgré tout puisque cela avait permis de mettre sous les barreaux quelques-uns uns des Mangemorts.

Dès leur arrivée au quartier général, tous se félicitèrent, s'embrassèrent, et se mirent à chanter. Ils se racontèrent leur bravoure, leur courage, leur audace. Sibylle était fière d'elle, elle avait tué trois mangemorts avec le sort impardonnable.

Elle avait quand même des remords mais ils s'évanouirent lorsque Sirius lui prit la main pour la féliciter. Elle alla au salon s'asseoir sur le vieux divan, Sirius vint la rejoindre, il lui avoua qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à elle. Molly vint la voir pour la soigner car elle était très amochée, des blessures au niveau des bras, des jambes, des épaules et au cou. Puis Molly se rendit à la cuisine préparer le repas du soir, avec Tonks. Sirius devenu sérieux, demanda à Sibylle s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Elle aussi attendait que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, le contact fut délicat puis fougueux, passionnément il l'enlaçait, puis il la regarda avec des yeux bleus plus profond que la mer, étincelants et leurs lèvres se réunir à nouveau ensemble. Ils passèrent leur soirée au QG, puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sirius. Pour Sibylle, imaginez sa vie avec un homme! Que sont-ils partis faire??????????????????????

Fin du 1er chapitre......

* * *

Votre avis sur la fic? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander... Reviewez!


	2. Chapitre 2

_Note de la correctrice (Aranyella):_ Bonjour tout le monde (bien que personne n'ait reviewez, il doit bien y avoir quelques lecteurs!), voici la suite, peut-être attendue de certaine personnes, de l'histoire entre Sirius et Sibylle. C'est la fin, aussi, mais il y aura une suite. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi c'est moi qui fais une note, eh bien Lousya n'avait pas le temps (trop occuppée à écrire la suite.. qui est très longue, pas en nombre de chapitres, mais par la durée des chapitres!!).  
Et si vous remarquez qu'il y a des fautes, c'est parce que j'ai pas fait mon travail! (hihi! j'suis pas une bonne bêta-readeuse!!)

Petite note à ajouter, qui est tout de même assez importante: Cette histoire est Québecoise (et nous sommes fières de l'être), il est donc possible que des expressions, ou des mots, ou autre (phrases provenant d'émissions, par exemple), puisse être compris uniquement par des Québecois. Si vous voulez avoir l'explication, envoyez-nous une review! Merci!

_Demande de l'auteur:_ Si vous avez de bonnes blagues (ou gags) à nous transmettre, nous serons fières de les inclure dans la seconde fic avec vos noms indiqués!

_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont l'invention et la propriété de Mme Rowling. Nous ne les utilisons pas dans un but lucratif, mais uniquement pour le plaisir d'écrire! (n/c: et dans mon cas, de corriger, mais j'fais pas ma job correctement!)

Bonne lecture!!

_Chapitre 2_

L'amour toujours l'amour.

Mars l995

Les jours passèrent doucement, pour Sibylle et Sirius un grand amour naissait, celle-ci revenait au 12 Square Grimmaurd presque tous les jours pour s'entraîner et pour aimer son beau et grand Sirius.Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Sa présence était essentielle à sa vie. Il avait un grand sens de l'humour. Il aimait parfois se quereller avec Severus, cela tournait souvent au ridicule.Il était un homme de parole, elle se réjouissait d'être en sa présence lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient plusieurs affinités, ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement bien.

Un soir qu'ils étaient seuls, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius, il lui susurra des paroles divines qui la chavira, elle se sentit monter au 7e ciel, il lui chuchota qu'il la trouvait courageuse, belle quand elle était en colère et tous les jours qu'il la voyait. Son sourire émerveillait ses journées, qu'il adorait ses beaux yeux si expressif. Ils s'étendirent sur le lit, s'embrassèrent, leurs lèvres fermes et fraîches se délectaient du baiser passionné qu'ils se donnaient. Ils se caressaient tendrement, leurs étreintes étaient rigoureuses, leurs baisers brûlant de désirs contenus,leurs corps s'enveloppant de chaleur, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps nus. Ils firent l'amour langoureusement, exaltant chaque désir, jusqu'à leur pleine félicité et l'émerveillement assouvi. Le feu brûlait dans leurs veines. Des vagues d'indicibles plaisirs montaient en eux,les emportant vers les extrêmes limites de l'extase.Ils découvraient une plénitude de sensations merveilleuse.Elle défaillait sous ses baisers. Jamais comme en cet instant il n'avait été autant présent à son esprit. u Il était l'enivrante AVENTURE de sa vie /u .

Après avoir passer toute la nuit l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'éveillèrent au petit matin. Ils s'habillèrent ensemble, puis Sibylle retourna vers le Chateau de Poudlard, lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait ce soir, ils passeraient leurs fin de semaines ensemble.

Tout le mois passa, ils allaient se promener dans l'enceinte du Chateau et du parc.Ils passaient leurs temps ensemble et à faire l'amour le plus souvent possible discrètement à l'abri des regards. Mais la plupard des membres savaient tout de même bien quelque chose.

Avril 

Sibylle et Sirius se fiancèrent devant tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sibylle et Sirius s'imaginaient voyageant ensemble, faire le tour du monde, découvrir de nouveaux paysages mais se résignaient à un bonheur immédiat, simple et merveilleux.

Ils commencèrent à faire des projets d'avenir même s'ils étaient en temps de guerre; ils avaient eux aussi le droit de vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Mai 

Des attaques de mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, les serviteurs de Voldemord avaient tuer plusieurs Aurors de renom, des familles entières de Moldus et de Sorciers.Plusieurs intrusions au sein du Ministère de la Magie se faisaient en plein jour. Les attaques des membres de l'Ordre se succèdaient, leurs actes réussisaient à faire condamner plusieurs mangemorts et se concentraient plus à essayer de trouver Voldemord et à l'attraper. Le mot d'ordre était Vigilence en tout temps.

Les membres revenaient souvent bredouillent, mais personnes n'étaient assaillient. Sirius, Rémus, Sibylle, Maugrey, Tonks,Weasley,Mondingus, le trio des Gryffondors revenaient tous vivants, certes amochés mais toujours en vie.

Juin 

Une grande nouvelle attendait d'être révélée. Sibylle avait hâte de voir son beau et grand chevalier. Sibylle allait être maman.

Dès que Sirius fut au courant de cette nouvelle, il demanda à Rémus d'être son témoin pour son mariage avec Sibylle. Tous les membres furent invités pour cet événement. Sirius unissait sa vie à Sibylle en ce jour du 6 juin l995. Il y aurait une descendance heureuse à nouveau dans cette famille de Black.

Plus aucunes sorties, d'attaques de mangemorts pour Sibylle, elle était devenue aux yeux de Sirius une perle rare. Plus aucunes

prédictions d'horreurs ne fuent dites par Sibylle, le moment présent était plus important que l'avenir. Sirius et Sibylle filaient le parfait bonheur.

Vint le dernier jour de la vie de Sirius, cela se passait au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères, Harry et ses amis y étaient, pensant que Sirius s'y trouvait en danger de mort, prisonnier de Voldemord. Sirius était accompagné de Rémus,Tonks,Dumbledore,Maugrey,Kingsley venuent sauver Harry et ses amis. Sirius combattait sa cousine Bellatrix Black-Lestranges. Celle-ci lui lança un jet de lumière verte (Avada Kedavra) le sort mortel qui le frappa de plein fouet en pleine poitrine. Le corps de Sirius se courba avec grâce et il bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré de la mort suspendu à l'Arcade.La peur et la surprise se lisait sur le visage émancié de Sirius. Ce fut pour Harry le plus dur coup porté, la souffrance au coeur.Harry aurait voulu aller le chercher mais Rémus l'en empêcha, il était trop tard.

De retour au QG, Rémus ,l'âme en peine, les yeux plein de larmes, annonça la triste nouvelle à Sibylle. Celle-ci fondit en larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Rémus et pleura pendant les heures qui suivirent. Les jours passèrent et elle pleura tout autant.Tout en songeant à lui, elle caressait son ventre et parlait à son enfant de son père de sa bravoure,de sa tendresse, de son amour,de sa gentillesse,de sa pureté de sentiments.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, l'accouchement fut facile, l'enfant de Sirius lui ressemblait tellement. Elle demanda aux membres de l'Ordre d'être présent au baptème de son enfant, Sirius aurait été si fier de lui. Elle lui donna le prénom de GODRIC, comme le fondateur de Gryffondor, Dumbledore en fut très honoré. Rémus fut nommé parrain de Godric, et Dumbledore, gardien du secret.

Ceux-ci offrirent leurs services pour la garde de l'enfant pendant que Sibylle donneraient ses cours au Collège de Poudlard. Sibylle en fut très heureuse.C'est ainsi que grandit GODRIC BLACK, dans l'entourage de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Collège de Poudlard, jusqu'à ses onzes ans. L'amour toujours l'amour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN 

Note: D'ici peu de temps, la suite de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire les études à Poudlard de Godric Black, sera postée.

S'il vous plait, reviewez!!!


End file.
